Tangled Up In You
by Blanxe
Summary: A tatuagem em sua testa ganhara um significado. Este estava ali, deitado, seguro em seu abraço. Velava por seu sono, desculpa que usava para sua necessidade de iludir-se de que nada o tiraria de si, que jamais seriam separados...**GaaNaru**


_Título: __**Tangled Up In You**  
__Autora: __**Blanxe  
**__Beta: __**Niu**__**  
**__Casal Principal: __**Gaara x Naruto  
**__Cassificação: __**NC-17  
**__Gênero:__** Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Lemon.**_

_**-  
**_

* * *

**Você é meu mundo  
Quem me protege da chuva  
Você é o remédio  
Que tira minha dor  
Você é a luz  
Que me ajuda a achar meu caminho  
Você é as palavras  
Quando eu não tenho nada a dizer**

* * *

Um estrondo.

O vento batia o vidro de janela de forma violenta. Um corpo sobressaltava-se sobre a cama, despertando bruscamente devido ao barulho.

O coração batia descompassado por conta do susto. Seu olhar se virou para o lado, encarando a janela em meio às sombras no quarto.

Sem saber por que, sentiu-se agitado. E não, não se devia ao fato de ter acordado subitamente.

Inspirou profundamente, para em seguida expirar, na intenção de banir a inquietude em seu ser, enquanto a tempestade mostrava sua fúria do lado de fora da janela, refletindo, através dos espectros na parede, bizarras oscilações.

A tempestade não passaria tão cedo…

Tempestade de areia.

Às vezes, pensava que esta era uma ótima denominação para o que sempre fora.

Seco, impiedoso, devastador.

E, outras vezes, sentia ser somente o resultado.

Sufocado, estagnado, devastado.

Para esse desequilíbrio, encontrara uma única fonte que pudesse aplacá-lo; que transformava todo turbilhão de insegurança, ódio e tristeza em puro nada. Tudo o que o molestava - o agredia por dentro – desaparecia, restando somente a paz e… Ele.

Iguais.

Costumava achar que a maldição que carregavam os tornava iguais, mas, com o tempo, percebera que existia um vácuo enorme para que fossem considerados de tal modo.

Diferentes.

Descobrira que assim o eram. Dividiam um passado similar, repleto de mágoas, tristezas e traumas. Cresceram carregando um peso muito grande para ombros tão pequenos. E, apesar de terem tudo para serem indivíduos idênticos, tornaram-se jovens distintos, com personalidades avessas e com futuros que dificilmente deveriam se interligar…

Não da maneira que ocorrera.

Perdia-se em cada vez que tentava recordar-se do momento exato em que aquilo acontecera. O instante em que aquela conexão especial se formara, nunca deveria ter caído no esquecimento. Porém, o período em questão se perdia em meio a tantos outros que se misturavam à imagem dele.

Seria justo determinar um ponto no tempo em que suas vidas se tocaram irreversivelmente?

Acreditava que não.

O que dividiam estava longe de ser simples.

Complicado de entender, até então.

Mesmo assim, somente o presente interessava. Vivia-o e se agarrava à fina linha que o impedia de cair num poço de insanidade.

A linha estava prestes a ser cortada.

_- Seja o que você quiser ser._ – foram suas últimas palavras a ele.

Bem no fundo de sua mente, arrependia-se de tê-las dito. No meio de incertezas, escolhas tinham que serem feitas. Decisões que estavam fora do alcance de suas mãos, e que, dependendo da resolução tomada, apartariam definitivamente a pouca felicidade que conseguira para si.

Vinha evitando pensar nas conseqüências. Até acordar sozinho em sua cama, pelo barulho causado devido ao intenso vento que assoviava do lado de fora.

Sentado no colchão macio, tendo metade do corpo ainda coberto pelo fino lençol azul, percebia que as batidas em seu peito se acalmavam pouco a pouco. Fitou a porta à sua frente, quase esperando que esta se abrisse e por ela entrasse, sorrindo, a razão de seu desalento.

Um estalo agudo fez um calafrio percorrer suas costas nuas, alcançando sua nuca e, no mesmo instante, seu rosto voltou a se direcionar para a janela. Seus olhos se arregalaram, assustados, e, jogando para o lado o tecido que o cobria da cintura para baixo, saiu da cama.

O piso frio do quarto foi sentido por seus pés descalços a cada passo que deu até chegar à janela. Confuso e com uma pontada de temor se instalando em seu coração, elevou uma das mãos até que esta estivesse tocando o vidro espesso.

Os dedos pálidos se arrastaram sobre o risco disforme que fora criado, imaginando se o incidente seria somente uma coincidência ou um sinal de mau agouro. Uma rachadura provocada pela impetuosidade da tempestade num material resistente como aquele que usavam nas construções em Suna, nunca seria algo normal.

Fechou os orbes verdes e encostou a testa na superfície transparente.

Como se acostumaria a uma vida como aquela, novamente?

Sozinho…

Seu povo o adorava agora. Recordações de um passado de desprezo e ódio haviam sido deixadas para trás. Nunca fora tão querido e amado. Muita gente o admirava, o rodeava…

Jamais imaginara ter tanto.

O remorso o abatia ao ser incapaz apreciar o que lhe ofereciam. Não conseguia sentir nada quando não o tinha por perto.

Por quanto tempo mais o vazio permaneceria?

Para sempre, provavelmente.

Lidava com a realidade de um jeito superficialmente frio e desinteressado, escondendo seu interior, onde guardava a verdade a sete chaves.

Seu pequeno sonho se esvaia como a areia dentro de uma ampulheta.

Tempo que preferia retroceder, ao invés de avançar, e o levava de volta ao dia em que ele lhe devolvera a vida.

Irônico. Não havia um meio de definir melhor o que ele oferecera.

Os laços foram fortificados. A amizade, que se equilibrava numa corda de incertezas, ganhou uma base indestrutível e foi além do que imaginaria.

E virou mais. Muito mais.

Escutou o ruído da porta se abrindo e passos que se tornaram hesitantes.

- O que está fazendo de pé? – o recém-chegado perguntou.

A voz rouca atiçou seus sentidos, como usualmente. Abrindo os orbes esverdeados, optou por retorquir ao invés de responder:

- Por que saiu da cama?

Ouviu o suspiro e o aproximar vagaroso. Manteve-se exatamente onde estava, observando a tempestade em meio à escuridão da noite.

- Eu não conseguia dormir. – ele contou, tocando seus braços, causando um aperto em seu coração mediante ao que indagou depois: - Acha que esse tempo melhora até amanhã?

Difícil de saber se ele perguntava aquilo por ansiedade ou por casualidade. Ambas as opções o irritavam. Não deveria, mas sentia-se assim.

Como poderia evitar?

Contava com uma fachada inexpressiva para garantir que o outro não percebesse sua inquietação.

- Tempestades como essa podem durar horas, às vezes quase um dia inteiro. – informou, se afastando antes que pudesse ser abraçado por trás, falhando em impedir que um pouco de sua insatisfação fosse demonstrada.

- Gaara… - o loiro chamou por seu nome e deteve seus passos no momento que os dedos dele se fecharam em seu pulso.

Sem voltar-se para trás, olhando a cama desfeita e vazia, refletiu sobre a eminência do que seria sua vida a partir da manhã seguinte. Seu amante queria alcançar seu sonho de infância e que direito ele, o Kazekage, tinha de desmotivá-lo?

O poder que Naruto exercia sobre si deveria ser contido para que assim ele conquistasse seu maior desejo.

- O dia de amanhã vai chegar, quer a gente goste ou não. – acabou falando apaticamente, não vacilando nem em sua conclusão: - E você terá que partir.

- Eu sei. – o futuro Hokage sussurrou.

Chegava a oportunidade que o loiro tanto ansiara: o momento em que todos o reconheceriam capaz de liderar Konoha. Sua nomeação implicava responsabilidades. Como Kazekage, Gaara conhecia bem os sacrifícios que deveriam ser feitos. Um deles determinava que raramente poderia se afastar da comunidade que protegia.

Haveria uma distância muito grande entre eles quando ambos estivessem no alto posto de comando de suas vilas.

Raramente se veriam.

O relacionamento que mantinham estava fadado a morrer.

Nunca esperara que aquele garoto libertasse uma torrente tão forte de sentimentos em si. Chegava a ser assustador – a profundidade do que sentia por ele agora. Mas, não queria usar a palavra amor, pois isso significava que Naruto guardava o poder de magoá-lo.

- Nós dois passaremos as noites separados. – atestou, definindo seus destinos. - Não quero que essa seja uma delas.

A mão que o segurava apertou-se um pouco mais ao redor de seu pulso e o jovem, que era como outro pedaço de seu ser, murmurou:

- Também não quero.

- Então, volte para cama comigo. – Gaara concluiu.

Sentiu o corpo dele se encostar ao seu e, dessa vez, permitiu que o abraçasse. Com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, Naruto passou a mão no braço dele, sentindo os músculos tensos. Sem qualquer constrangimento, o loiro beijou-lhe levemente a linha do pescoço.

Uma parte de Gaara, queria reclamar o outro jovem como sua propriedade particular e exclusiva. Mas a outra se resignava, sabendo não ser possível.

- Naruto… - sussurrou o nome do loiro e virou-se.

Bastou que seus olhos se encontrassem com os orbes azuis celeste do outro Jinchuuriki, para que logo seus lábios se abrissem sobre os dele com uma sensualidade agressiva, sendo prontamente correspondido.

Os dedos dele se agarraram aos fios ruivos de sua nuca, puxando sua cabeça para trás e expondo seu pescoço à mercê da boca do loiro que chupava e mordia fortemente sua pele alva, deixando clara a intenção de marcá-lo.

Aquela fome intensa era algo que ambos conheciam muito bem.

Arfou perante o desejo que o consumiu, permitindo que a calça – única peça de roupa que cobria seu corpo – fosse despida, expondo sua masculinidade desperta.

Retesou-se, excitado, quando teve um dos mamilos tocado pela língua úmida de Naruto, fazendo com que fechasse os olhos verdes e apreciasse os movimentos circulares que eriçavam o pequeno botão róseo.

A mão em suas costas deslizava como brasa para sua nádega. Poderia detê-la, mas não o fez. Permitiu que ele a apertasse, enquanto um pequeno gemido escapou de sua garganta ante a sensação dos dentes se fechando ao redor de seu mamilo.

Beijos fizeram o caminho por seu tórax, descendo até seu abdômen definido, onde a língua atrevida lambeu o contorno de seu umbigo, causando um arrepio em seu corpo. Seus cabelos ruivos foram libertados e pode admirar o homem agachar-se e levar a ponta da língua de encontro ao topo de sua glande, vagarosamente saboreando o líquido perolado que minava dali.

Seu sexo latejou e, sucumbindo ao seu instinto natural, Gaara fechou a mão nos fios loiros, puxando bruscamente o amante para cima e vorazmente devorando-lhe a boca.

Naruto protestou com um gemido, mas, no segundo seguinte, era agressivamente pressionado contra a janela. O blusão branco longo que usava e que escondia sua nudez, teve os botões arrancados com a violência em que o tecido foi aberto para expor sua pele bronzeada.

Por um instante, o ruivo interrompeu o beijo, olhando diretamente nos nublados olhos azuis, admirando o rosto corado e os lábios entreabertos ofegantes, que estavam pecaminosamente vermelhos e levemente inchados.

A briga era a mesma, mas a dominação, no final, sempre acabava em suas mãos. Mãos que transformavam o ser que domavam em algo desprovido de vontades, entregue às sensações que lhe causavam, onde só conseguia gemer e permitir que fosse feito o que bem quisesse de seu corpo.

Levou os dedos até os lábios do loiro, delineando-os com as pontas. Os dígitos foram lambidos e instigados a adentrar na boca. Mesmerizado, o Kazekage observou a lascívia no rosto bonito de seu amante, que sugava seus dedos, umedecendo-os com saliva. Um incentivo mudo para que o tomasse.

E assim o fez.

Deixando de lado qualquer intenção de prepará-lo, Gaara o beijou sedentamente e ergueu seu quadril, forçando-lhe as costas contra o vidro da janela. As pernas dele instintivamente se fecharam ao redor de sua cintura nua e o ruivo posicionou-se imediatamente na entrada.

Não queria amenizar a dor para ele.

Naquela noite, não.

Queria que ele o sentisse de maneira áspera; que a dor da penetração fosse uma lembrança vívida.

Seu sexo intumescido enfiou-se pela passagem apertada sem delicadeza, sendo consumido por aquele calor até que estivesse completamente afundado nele.

Os gemidos de Naruto foram contidos pelo beijo que ainda lhe impunha, mas este cravava desesperadamente as unhas curtas na superfície de suas costas em protesto e excitação.

Ao invés de esperar que o volume espesso de seu membro ganhasse acomodação, Gaara simplesmente retroagiu-o até a glande e investiu, novamente, dentro do corpo do outro. Seu lábio inferior foi mordido, mas isso só fez com que repetisse o movimento mais furiosamente.

O loiro agarrava-se a si, agüentando a dor e tirando prazer dela. Seus dedos emaranhavam-se nos cabelos do ruivo, exigindo mais da boca do outro na sua, enroscando sua língua na dele, enquanto seu baixo ventre era embalado pelo vai e vem da movimentação.

A janela ecoava o choque que ocorria a cada nova estocada.

Do lado de fora, o vento forte embalava a areia com sua cólera.

Arfando, Gaara observou, com olhos cativos, o belo Jinchuuriki apartar o beijo e jogar a cabeça para trás.

- G-Gaara! - Naruto gemia, sem se importar com o descontrole de sua voz. – Ngh… Gaara!

Ofegando, o ruivo notou que já deixara o outro vulnerável. Assim, impôs mais força e angulou o entra e sai de seu membro, tocando fundo no ponto que gerava toda aquela eletricidade. O choque mais intenso de sua glande contra a próstata do amante, fez gerar espasmos incontroláveis no corpo do loiro, que, de olhos fechados, gemia alto em abandono. Naruto, ali, não era mais dono de sua própria sanidade.

E quem ditava isso era Gaara.

Deixando o apoio de uma das mãos, o Kazekage tocou a ereção negligenciada e melada de pré-gozo do outro, causando um grunhido em Naruto.

- Por favor…

Ele sabia bem o que significava aquela súplica e colocou-se a atendê-la, fechando os dedos ao redor do membro duro do loiro, masturbando-o no ritmo frenético de suas estocadas.

Seu tesão só aumentava à medida que observava as reações impressas nos traços contorcidos de prazer do rosto de Naruto.

Sentindo o sexo, dentro da passagem, ficar ainda mais rígido, Gaara fechou os olhos, aproveitando da sensação que era estar envolvido pelo interior do amante. Querendo marcar a intensidade daquele momento em si de tal forma que fosse o suficiente para suportar o que estava por vir.

O pensamento de que, provavelmente, seria a última noite que juntos teriam, fez com que, se possível, sua impetuosidade aumentasse e o jovem que manipulava gritasse em puro êxtase, jorrando sua essência por seu abdômen e mão.

Aquele som - a voz de Naruto chegando ao ápice – e as paredes internas ao redor de sua masculinidade se comprimindo, foi tudo o que Gaara precisou para alcançar o clímax e derramar seu sêmen dentro do corpo bronzeado.

Por longos segundo, perdeu o senso de tempo e lugar, deixando-se vagar pela paz que era possuir o loiro por completo. Voltou a si um pouco depois, sentindo o líquido viscoso escorrer do ânus do outro, enquanto sua ereção continuava enterrada dentro dele. Tinha a respiração entrecortada e, ao abrir os olhos, pode ainda admirar o semblante satisfeito do jovem à sua frente.

Os orbes azuis estavam fechados e sua face coberta de suor, fazendo com que as mechas douradas se colassem à testa, deixando-o com uma expressão ainda mais graciosa, quase infantil.

O Kazekage suavemente trouxe o corpo amolecido para junto de si, abraçando-o.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, finalmente preocupado de possivelmente ter machucado o amante.

Os braços se fecharam um pouco mais em torno de seu pescoço, e pode quase sentir o sorriso dele junto a si quando falou:

- Perfeitamente bem.

Mesmo sentindo-se um tanto esgotado, o ruivo carregou Naruto até a cama e nela o depositou com cuidado, deitando-o com a cabeça no travesseiro. Quando se afastou, deparou-se com o olhar terno lhe fitando, mas lutando contra o sono.

- Eu já volto. – avisou, caminhando nu até o banheiro adjacente ao quarto e retornando com uma toalha úmida que usou para limpar a si próprio e ao loiro.

Sendo observado o tempo todo, Gaara escutou Naruto dizer, enquanto terminava de tirar o último vestígio de sujeira do abdômen dele.

- Sempre tão sério… - ele ergueu a mão direita e levemente tocou o rosto do ruivo. – Seus olhos… Nem eles denunciam o que se passa aí dentro.

Gaara ficou calado, aceitando o carinho em sua face, acalentado pelo gesto, mas atentamente escutando o que Naruto lhe falava.

- Eu… Você sabe… – falou, começando a corar. – Droga…

O Kazekage o calou com um beijo, querendo evitar que o outro jinchuuriki se forçasse a dizer algo que sequer sabia se queria mesmo ouvir.

Nenhum vínculo poderia ser mantido. O passo que ele estava dando findaria com qualquer que fosse o relacionamento que mantiveram durante quase três anos.

Cobriu-lhe o corpo com o seu próprio e, mais uma vez, o possuiu.

Desta vez, quando fizeram amor, notou a harmonia do ato, como a fúria de uma tempestade que chega, liberta sua força e depois passa, deixando somente uma placidez falsamente infinita, escondendo a angústia de quem sabia o que fora deixado para trás e destruído por seu furor.

A tatuagem em sua testa ganhara um significado. A denotação estava ali, deitado, seguro em seu abraço. Velava por seu sono, desculpa que usava para lidar com suas próprias crises internas, sua necessidade de iludir-se de que nada o tiraria de si, que jamais seriam separados…

Que ele nunca o deixaria…

Apenas uma ilusão – podia conceder-se esse momento, pelo menos àquela noite.

oOo

**E este mundo  
Onde nada mais é verdadeiro  
Eu estou aqui  
Ainda ligado a você  
Eu ainda estou ligado a você**

-

Continua...

* * *

**Notas:**

Era para ser uma das minhas one-shot que participaria do contest Namoro/Amizade da ML do Secrets Place, mas infelizmente não consegui terminar essa aqui a tempo, por isso, estou postando-a agora para ser uma história com seguimento...

Não sei se tem muita gente que curte Gaara x Naruto, mas eu sou apaixonada por esse casal, e espero ter conseguido captar um pouco da essência dos dois...

Para quem tiver interesse em baixar a música tema dessa história, é só procurar por: **Staind - Tangled Up In You**... Ou posso passar por email, é só falar...

Blanxe


End file.
